Hollow Existence
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Ichigo defeated countless of bad guys already. But what if this time he can't beat the bad guy? Shinji hated Aizen just as any Visored does. He learned to forgive. But what if that hatred is rekindled?
1. Bleach Episode 001

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

Date Uploaded: April 14, 2017- Friday

 **AND SO I HAVE BEEN READING FICS FROM BLEACH AND NOW I ENDED UP WRITING ONE MYSELF. AND MY APOLOGIES TO HOW IT'S GOING TO END UP. I'M NOT SURE HOW TO END THIS, I HAVE NO PLOT, OUTLINE OR WHATSOEVER. I'M LISTENING TO BLEACH OST- INVASION WHILE READING BLEACH FICS AND NOW I'M INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS ONE.**

 **WARNING FOR OOC'S. I CAN'T CONTROL IT GUYS, I AIN'T THE CREATOR OF BLEACH.**

 **BLEACH EPISODE 001: FIRST VICTIM  
** After Aizen's defeat, it's been seventeen months and they've been living peacefully ever since. Sure there are hollows here and there from time to time but it's not as threatening as before. When Aizen was around. But peace wasn't something they can believe will happen for a long time. Because there will always be evil, lurking in the dark, waiting for their prey to lower their guard... and attack.

Karin was on her way home from soccer practice. It was already dark but not like it bothered her. It was one of those peaceful nights that she walks home alone until there was a woman covered in blood, her clothes ragged and torn, crawling from the intersection.

"H- Help.. me..." begged the woman crawling towards her.

The kindhearted Kurosaki ran to the woman's aid. "What happened?" she asked as she checked the woman's wounds. It was... unnatural. She had seemingly bite marks and little holes all over her body. _W- What is this?_

"P...please... help me..." was all the woman kept on saying. Her eyes slowly turning to black.

Karin reached for her phone to call on her big brother but then the woman tackled her, biting on her hand like a wild animal. The female Kurosaki was taken by surprise as she landed on her back with this attack. "What the heck?! GET OFF!"

The woman's teeth dug deeper into her wrist, blood dripped more and more. The woman's eyes was turning into one similar to a Hollow's and her chest suddenly tearing from the inside until there was a big hole in her chest and small parasite-like Hollows appeared out of her. Karin's eyes widened at the sight of it. What were those things?

She kneed the woman and hits her head repeatedly until the woman finally let her go. She then kicks the woman and immediately shot back to her feet to run. Run from this horror.

 _W- What was that just now?_

Karin ran as far as she can from the woman, going towards the direction where she can feel the reiatsu of her big brother's Shinigami friends nearby. Right now Ichigo may be in Soul Society or now anywhere near her, the best shot is to go to his friends. But this woman, won't let her.

Running by her side, the woman was smiling at her, Karin's own blood dripping from the woman's mouth.

"Get away from me!" Karin yelled at the woman and continued to run, run faster.

When she turned back in front, she bumps into someone who suddenly appeared in front of her. She fell backwards and was startled to find a man wearing a Shinigami outfit standing, staring at her calmly.

"Are you one of Ichi-nii's friends?" she asked.

"'Ichi-nii', are you referring to Kurosaki Ichigo?" the man asked.

"Who else?! Yeah, Kurosaki Ichigo! Isn't he known in Soul Society or something?" she tells him. Wary of the woman earlier, she checked behind her to see that the woman was gone. She couldn't even feel the woman anymore, nor can she feel any other Shinigami's reiatsu other than hers. It was odd that she couldn't feel even the reiatsu of the Shinigami before her. "Who are you?"

"Kurosaki Karin. You have been chosen, as my new host." says the man.

"N- New... host?" it wasn't a question that she could wait for the answers for. She knew she had to run.

The man's skin began to shed like it wasn't a part of him. Karin crawled away as she slowly got back up but the man- no, not just any man, this traitor, this Shinigami, flashstepped behind her to grab her wounded wrist. Parasites started to crawl to her as soon as he touched her.

"Leave me alone!" She kicks him but he shattered to a small thousand parasites that started to cling to her body and crawl into her open wound. "Stop it!" she fell backwards with the parasites now trying to make a hole in her body, small holes for them to enter, similar to the wound she found from the woman. Her sight slowly began to fade as they entered her body. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" crawl, crawl, crawl... enter, enter, enter... "ICHI-NII!"

* * *

The following day, Shinji and Hiyori, who were both stationed at Karakura Town along with Lisa and Kensei, were doing their rounds.

"Oi, what are 'ya starin' at, Hiyori?" Shinji asked but the little freckled blonde was too focused on staring to notice him. "I SAID WHAT ARE 'YA STARIN' AT, IDIOT?!" he yelled, provoking the small one to get on her feet and yell back at him.

"QUIT YELLIN' AT ME 'YA STUPID CAPTAIN!"

"Well 'yer starin' in space, of course I'd be yellin ' at 'ya!"

Hiyori blushed before throwing Shinji one of her sandals. It's been a habit to do that even if he did nothing wrong. And despite Hiyori doing it habitually to him, there are times he wasn't able to dodge it. Just like he wasn't able to dodge this one as well.

"SHUDDAP! SHUDDAP! SHUDDAP! SHUDDAP! SHUDDAP! 'YA STUPID CAPTAIN!" she yelled continuously at him and flashstepped away until she was gone from his sight. He scratched his head and wondered what's been in her mind.

* * *

Later, at Urahara's shop, the Visored, who were stationed in Karakura Town gathers in his house to rest.

"Ever since we were stationed here in Karakura Town, she's been actin' weird." Shinji tells his comrades.

"You're so dense." Lisa muttered.

"Why? I don't understand what I did wrong here! Oi, anybody tell me!"

Urahara heard their conversation and butts in, taking his fan to cover his smug grin and sits beside Shinji. "Is it perhaps little Hiyori is hitting puberty?" he asked but Shinji laughed after hearing it.

"Hiyori? Puberty? Are 'ya for real?!" he said, laughing his guts out. "She ain't gonna grow any taller than that!"

"You really are a stupid captain." Lisa muttered again.

"Oh but it's not her physical condition that I am talking about. I am talking about... her feelings."

"Huh?" Shinji stopped laughing this time.

"It's getting late, see you all tomorrow!" Urahara folds the fan and got back his feet to leave. Lisa and the other Visored said nothing and left the shop to give time for Shinji to think. Shinji was indeed left thinking.

It didn't long that Ichigo entered the shop.

"Sandal hat, are you here? I have an urgent matter to discuss with you!" Ichigo says. And behind him was Kuchiki Rukia who kicked him to the side so she could enter the shop first.

"Urahara-san I need your help with something! Help me first!" Rukia shouts. But right after Rukia had stepped foot in the shop, someone pulls her out and throws her to the same direction where she had kicked Ichigo. And Renji enters the shop this time.

"Hey Urahara Kisuke, tell me you're here! I want to be your first customer!" Renji yells. But later Renji was pulled by both Rukia and Ichigo and the three would fight together until smoke had formed around the three. Shinji rolled his eyes at the three Shinigami for a while before clearing his throat to catch their attention.

"Urahara-san isn't here right now." he says and the three stared at him.

"Why are you here?" they said in unison.

"What kinda question is that?" Shinji said. He didn't want to ask, he just wanted to tease. "Am here 'ta look afta' Karakura Town of course!"

Ichigo flashstepped beside him with an intimidating face. "That's not what I meant you idiot! I meant, why are you _here_ in Sandal Hat's shop?" he says as his face went nearer to Shinji's to intimidate him.

Not long afterwards, Rukia appeared to his right with also an intimidating face. "You didn't happen to know where he went did you?"

With no escape, Renji appeared in front of him next, also carrying that face that Ichigo and Rukia has. He wondered why the three seemed to be so serious that afternoon. "Speak up now, Visored."

Sighing in disappointment with how childish the three were, he waved a dismissing hand at them, in which they ignored. So he pushes their faces off of his. Both hands pushing Rukia and Ichigo's face away while his foot pushing Renji's face away. "Heck would'a person like me know?" he tells them.

Renji swats his foot off his face and yells, "Why are you using your foot for?!"

"'Ya want me 'ta use my hands? Can't 'ya see I only have TWO?!" Shinji yelled back at him.

"Ahh, Kurosaki-san, Rukia, Abarai-kun, what brings you here?" Urahara said as he exited the room he was hiding in.

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji left Shinji's side almost immediately and surrounded Urahara with extreme pressure. It didn't affect Urahara in any way but he can tell that the three are up to something. A competitive fight of the sort. Shinji thought so as well. Boy does he miss being in Soul Society, being a captain and all...

"I NEED YOUR HELP!" the three said in unison. Urahara just stared at them. They may have said the same words but he knows they have different requests. Otherwise only one person will come and ask for help. The three then turned to each other with their glares.

"I got here first!" Ichigo tells them.

"Who cares if you got here first, I have a more urgent need than yours." Renji said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Don't be ridiculous Renji, we all know I should be first." Rukia states.

"Would you three calm down? I'd be happy to sell stuff to the three of you but I need you to calm down first." Urahara tells them as calm as he can. "If no one wants to settle this calmly then you'd have to help me clean up at-" before he could finish the three already sat around the round wooden table where Shinji was, "-better."

* * *

"Oh so you ruined your gigai?" Urahara says.

"N- No I didn't! A hollow ate it up!" Renji tried to explain.

"Yeah you were too careless." Ichigo teased, resulting Renji to smash his face to Ichigo's, giving him an intense glare.

"What did you say?!"

"Okay, okay. I'll make the gigai. What about you Rukia?" Urahara didn't want to dwell into that matter any further. Renji and Ichigo separated their faces and sat quietly with their arms crossed, looking away from each other.

"Well you see, I heard that the new Chappy complete edition was released. I wanted to be the first one to get it!" Rukia announced with pride. Her eyes seemingly sparkling as she said it.

"Even if you don't get it from Urahara-san you'll be the first one to get it. Not like anyone likes that toy anyway." Ichigo commented and Rukia hits him repeatedly in the head. "Hey!"

"Chappy is not just any toy!" Rukia argued.

"Okay, I'll send you the whole package once I'm done packing it. What about you Kurosaki-san?"

"Well, I was hoping to buy something for Karin." Ichigo says as he scratched the nape of his neck. "I noticed she's been stressed by seeing ghosts lately. Maybe she needs a stronger repellent or something."

"Oh speaking of the other Kurosaki-san, I haven't seen her today." Urahara exclaimed when he remembered. "She was supposed to pick up those repellents she ordered yesterday. But she didn't show up this morning."

"What?"

Shinji was outside the shop but he was listening to their conversation. _Ichigo's sister, huh? I remember seeing her this morning while I was with Hiyori. She didn't look okay._ While thinking, he was surprised to see a shadow approaching him.

"I'm gonna go look for her!" typical Ichigo. He got up and was headed towards the exit already.

"I'm coming too!" Rukia said. Renji followed her lead.

"Wait, Ichigo-!"

But when Ichigo opened the door, he was surprised to see Karin alive and well. "Karin?"

"Ichi-nii?"

"Where have you been?! I was worried about you!" Ichigo scolds.

"I had an overnight with a friend's house. I was exhausted with training yesterday. Must've pushed myself too much!" Karin says. Ichigo was relieved it wasn't anything related to Soul Society.

While the two were talking, Urahara and Shinji were staring at the young Kurosaki. Both having an odd feeling from the girl. But neither of them could pinpoint what exactly was wrong with her. Although Shinji had bigger doubts about her alibi.

"Next time at least give me a call." he says.

"Sorry about that. I was about to call you after I pick up the repellents I ordered from Urahara-san."

"Ah yes, I'll go get it right away! Ichigo will pay for you this time though!" Urahara says and Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Didn't you say you wanted to treat her?" Urahara reminded him. Ichigo nodded in defeat.

While they were busy, Shinji observed the girl carefully. _Karin Kurosaki, was it? Why did you lie? What are you hiding?_

He waited until Karin went home alone and Ichigo, Rukia and Renji went to fight a Hollow appearing at the park. It was a chance he can't let go.

"Why'd 'ya lie?" he asked. And Karin stopped walking. "Why won't 'ya tell yer big brother what really happened?"

"Please... don't tell Ichi-nii.." she says, her hands clutching tightly on the plastic bag Urahara gave her. Her back facing him.

"I won't. If 'ya tell me why." Shinji tried to negotiate. If he wanted answers, he needs to get her trust.

"I don't trust any Shinigami. Including my brother." she states.

"But I'm not one." for once, not being a Shinigami was quite a useful thing. The young Kurosaki did not answer and continued walking instead. "I'm not a Shinigami." he repeats. "I went through a hollowfication process and now I am a Visored. I'm not a Shinigami." he assures her. "I'd be willing 'ta tell 'ya the whole story if 'ya want."

"Spare me the torture." Karin tells him and he smiles. Even if he can't see her expression.

"Well?"

"Someone attacked me last night." Karin says, not giving in too much details. Shinji needed to insist further if he wants to know what's making him feel odd around the girl. There's something she's not saying yet.

"Who?"

"I don't know. At first there was this woman asking for help, she attacked me instead. When I ran, I bumped into someone also wearing a Shinigami uniform. Then he attacked me as well."

"'Ya look fine now, aren't 'ya?" Shinji pretended that he didn't see her earlier because he didn't want to create false conclusions. He wanted the truth. If somehow she dislikes Shinigamis now, then he needs to gain her trust in some way.

"I woke up and I'm fine. Like it was only just a nightmare."

"Then why not tell yerr brother about it? He can help. He'll hunt down this person." Shinji suggested. What was the reason she doesn't trust Shinigamis? Not even her brother? "We both know Ichigo will do everythin' to protect his loved ones."

"I'd prefer to believe it was a nightmare. No need to bother Ichi-nii about trivial matters like this." was all she said before walking away.

 _Idiot. You're just like yer brother._

Overthinking things, he was caught in surprise when Hiyori kicks him from behind. "SHINJI!"

"OW!"

"Why aren'ya answerin' my calls 'ya stupid captain?!" Hiyori shouts at him as she grabbed his tie, almost choking him.

 _H- Hiyori?_

"I- I didn't hear any calls!" he tried to explain.

"Ah, whatever! It's done now! I just needed 'ta hit 'ya 'ya stupid dumbass captain!" she releases his tie and walks away from him.

 _Hiyori, you too... what're 'ya keepin'?_


	2. Bleach Episode 002

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

Date Uploaded: April 14, 2017- Friday

 **SO we have two plots. Yeah, because Bleach has soooooo many characters and I just want to write for all of them. But let's do it one at a time. Or two at a time. Okay? Enough talk, let's start!**

 **BLEACH EPISODE 002: THE CHOICE  
** Before Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa and Kensei were stationed at Karakura Town, Hiyori was summoned by Yamamoto privately. It was unusual for the freckled loudmouth to be summoned by the Captain-Commander. Let alone be summoned alone and in private. Despite that, she didn't seem to care for the oddity of the case. She went to his office with her usual frowned face.

"Sarugaki Hiyori. I see you haven't changed a bit." he says. The girl knelt down sluggishly and ephemerally. "You still hate us. I can see that."

"What am I here for? Did I break any of yer rules again?"

"No. In fact, you should be grateful that I called you here just to set up a meeting for you and her." he said. Hiyori didn't seem to catch the part. What did he mean? She dropped her crossed arms and looked him intently.

"Her? What're 'ya talkin' about?" she asked. She had a guess already by who he meant but she didn't want to hope for something not real. But then the door opened and a woman entered the room. Hiyori refused to look behind her, afraid of who it might be.

"Hiyori. Don't tell me you forgot about me already?" said the woman behind her.

"Cap..tain.. Hi-ki...fune...?"

Slowly but surely, she turned around to prove herself who it was. Yes, she recognized the voice but is she even sure? It's been over a century when she's last seen this person. When she finally saw the woman, she didn't notice that her eyes began to shed tears.

"Captain Hikifune?" she finally said it without stuttering.

"Yes, Hiyori."

"W... why're 'ya here?" she asked. Still in denial. She can just be there to talk with Yamamoto, she could be there for other purposes. Nothing else.

"Didn't the Captain-Commander tell you that already?" the woman didn't answer directly. As if she wanted the blonde girl to think more into it.

"Why?" Hiyori asked nonetheless. "After 'ya left me like I was nothin', why'd 'ya come 'ta see me now?!" she asks out of anger. She's been abandoned. And it's been a long time since that happened. With no notes or anything. Not a word from her captain.

"A lot happened. I've been busy and-"

"So busy that 'ya didn't even had the time 'ta know what happened to me!" Hiyori shouts at her. "I was kidnapped and hollowfied! I helped train that dumbass Ichigo, I fought the Espada and attempted 'ta battle with Aizen! But where were 'ya?! For the past hundred years of my life 'ya weren't there!" filled with bitterness towards the older woman, she shouts everything she wants to say. "I wanted 'ya 'ta be there but 'ya weren't! 'Coz 'ya left me!"

"Hiyori..."

"And now 'ya show up like everythin' is freakin' okay!" she continues to shout as she approached the woman. Her eyes continued to pour out tears but she didn't care any less. "Why'd 'ya leave me?! WHY?!" burying her face to Hikifune's stomach, she leaned to her and cried. Both her fists hitting Hikifune repeatedly. "Why'd 'ya have to leave me if 'ya were comin' back?!" she cried.

"I... I'm sorry..."

* * *

In Hikifune's room... after Hiyori's released her pain. Yamamoto dismissed the two and now they are in Hikifune's room.

"A- A Royal Guard?" Hiyori asked as she blinked.

"Yes. When I heard you came back with the rest of the Visored, I realized I was wrong for leaving you in the first place." Hikifune says. "So now, I came to tell you that I want you to be with me and be a Royal Guard. You want that don't you?"

"I- I do. But Shinji-"

"-will go back to where he once was. A Shinigami captain." Hikifune finishes for her. "The rest of the Visored will go back to where they once were. Well, except you of course. Because you'll be joining me."

"Y- Yeah." but even if Hikifune said it with glee, Hiyori didn't seem to return that same joy. And the older woman noticed it rather quickly.

"What's wrong? You don't seem happy about it." she said, worried if that's not what the little blonde wanted.

"I- It's not that! Shinji's been with me ever since. I- I can't just leave him!"

"You won't leave without saying goodbye of course." Hikifune says and pokes Hiyori's nose. "I heard Hirako will be stationed at Karakura Town for a while. Why won't you join him? Say goodbye to him. And when you're done, you can come back here. That way, you won't leave him like I did to you. Sounds better?"

"Y- Yeah."

Hikifune smiled. "Alright, I'll see you when you're ready."

* * *

The following day, Shinji and Hiyori, who were both stationed at Karakura Town along with Lisa and Kensei, were doing their rounds.

The two saw Karin Kurosaki walking rather sluggishly from a certain direction. Or at least Shinji saw it. Hiyori's gaze looked like she was staring at the young Kurosaki but looking closely to her, she's staring blankly at nowhere.

"Oh, I wonder what she's up to." Shinji says and looks at his partner who didn't respond to him. "Oi, Hiyori. 'Ya with me?"

 _Say goodbye to this dumbass... I thought it'd be easy. But now that I'm here, I couldn't bring myself to actually say goodbye 'ta him._

"Oi, what are 'ya starin' at, Hiyori?" Shinji asked but the little freckled blonde was too focused on staring to notice him. "I SAID WHAT ARE 'YA STARIN' AT, IDIOT?!" he yelled, provoking the small one to get on her feet and yell back at him.

"QUIT YELLIN' AT ME 'YA STUPID CAPTAIN!"

"Well 'yer starin' in space, of course I'd be yellin ' at 'ya!"

 _I- I wasn't starin' in space 'ya dumbass! I was confused 'coz I didn't want 'ta leave 'ya behind! But now I think it's really best if I just leave 'ya without sayin' goodbye!_

Hiyori blushed before throwing Shinji one of her sandals. It's been a habit to do that even if he did nothing wrong. And despite Hiyori doing it habitually to him, there are times he wasn't able to dodge it. Just like he wasn't able to dodge this one as well.

"SHUDDAP! SHUDDAP! SHUDDAP! SHUDDAP! SHUDDAP! 'YA STUPID CAPTAIN!" she yelled continuously at him and flashstepped away until she was gone from his sight. He scratched his head and wondered what's been in her mind.

As she flashstepped away from him, she didn't notice that she's been too emotional regarding this decision.

 _AH! Stop cryin' Hiyori! Cryin' over that worthless dumbass isn't worth it! Now come on! Stop! Stop! Stop!_ She yelled internally to herself. Finally she can stay with Hikifune, she will be reunited with her once again but then Shinji here is ruining everything.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE ABOUT 'YA! I DON'T!" she shouts aloud.

"My, my, having problems with someone?" said a voice behind her. Hiyori, out of irritation, turned to the voice behind her, surprised to see that it was a cat. A black cat.

"E- Eh? Who's there?"

"You're looking at me." said the cat. Hiyori stared at the cat for a moment. _D- Did this cat just talk?!_ "Don't look at me like that. Yes, I can speak."

"DIE!" Hiyori shouts as she wields her zanpakuto at the cat who suddenly turned into a woman, catching the blade in between her palms. Hiyori froze at the naked woman before her. It took a while for her mind to process everything and releases her sword to keep a safe distance from the woman. "W- What the hell is yer problem?! What're 'ya?!"

"Oh? You don't remember me? Well then I guess you remember a close friend of mine. Urahara Kisuke!" But as soon as she mentioned that name, the freckled blonde began to attack her again. But Yoruichi dodged effortlessly.

"Dont'cha even mention his name!"

"Alright, I won't. Just calm down, okay?" Yoruichi offered a truce. Hiyori puffed breaths and agreed to those terms. "So what;'s been bothering you lately?"

"Like I'd tell a friend of that dickhead!"

"Well if you won't tell me, who will you tell your problems to? If you can't tell your friend about it? Shinji Hirako, right?"

"W- Whaddya care anyway?!"

"I can feel your burden from a distance." was all the older Shinigami said. Hiyori chose not to speak and ran. Running away seems to be what she does often this day.

She ran and she ran until she got tired and decided to head back to the place where she'll see that man again. It wasn't Urahara Kisuke's fault that Hikifune left. He wasn't to blame. But until now she didn't like the guy, annoyed at him to be honest. But upon arriving at his place, she heard Shinji talking with the others.

"You're so dense." Lisa muttered.

"Why? I don't understand what I did wrong here! Oi, anybody tell me!"

 _'Ya really are a dumbass, Shinji._

Urahara heard their conversation and butts in, taking his fan to cover his smug grin and sits beside Shinji. "Is it perhaps little Hiyori is hitting puberty?" he asked but Shinji laughed after hearing it. Hearing Urahara's voice, she was pissed. _What's with this guy talkin' about puberty for?!_

"Hiyori? Puberty? Are 'ya for real?!" he said, laughing his guts out. "She ain't gonna grow any taller than that!"

"You really are a stupid captain." Lisa muttered again.

Annoyed at their topic, she left again. Not knowing where to go next, not knowing who to talk to. All she came here for was to say goodbye to Shinji and get on with it. She can be with Hikifune again but why can't she? What's so hard about that?

Yoruichi sat beside her when she saw the freckled blonde sit in one of the rooftops.

"Ready to talk yet?" Yoruichi asked with a smile.

"You're that captain he was talkin' about, aren't 'ya?" she asked. "Did he tell 'ya about me?"

"Yes he did. He tried to befriend you're not interested." she tried to joke. But all she can still see from that girl is a frown. Like she's angry with everything and with everyone. And probably the only person to make her smile was Captain Hikifune.

"Hiyori!" Kensei called when he saw her. He and Lisa jumped from midair to the rooftop they're hanging out on.

"What is it?" Hiyori asked.

"We have a Hollow to deal with. Call on Shinji." Kensei instructs.

"Shouldn't you leave this matter to the Substitute Shinigami?" Yoruichi asks them.

"Yeah. But if we want to climb up the ranks again, we need to do this ourselves." Kensei explains. "Plus there is another Hollow in a different area. We'll send the Subsitute Shinigami there instead."

"Alright then."

Kensei and Lisa flashstepped towards the Hollow, leaving Hiyori to call on Shinji. She was hesitant to call him. Will she take this chance to say goodbye? Or help them then say goodbye? But while being so hesitant to call, Yoruichi places a hand on top of her head, patting her.

"I'll see you around then. You've got work to do." she says and left. Hiyori had no reaction whatsoever on the outside. But on the inside her heart began to beat rapidly.

She shook her thoughts about it and dialed Shinji.

 _I'll tell 'ya after the fight._ She thought. But Shinji didn't answer. She dialed again. And again. And again. And again. Numerous times she called him but he didn't answer. _What's wrong with him?! I have somethin' important ta tell him and he won't answer?!_

In anger she threw her phone and backed up Kensei and Lisa. Not like they needed any help, she just needed to blow off some steam and kill the Hollows out of anger. When she was done, she went in search for Shinji, finding him talking to a human being with a strong reiatsu. No. Ichigo's sister.

 _What's that dickhead doin'?! Is he flirtin'?!_

Out of anger, Hiyori kicks him from behind. "SHINJI!"

"OW!"

"Why aren'ya answerin' my calls 'ya stupid captain?!" Hiyori shouts at him as she grabbed his tie, almost choking him.

 _'Ya stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Shinji! I had somethin' ta tell 'ya but ya dont have time for it!_

"I- I didn't hear any calls!" he tried to explain.

"Ah, whatever! It's done now! I just needed 'ta hit 'ya 'ya stupid dumbass captain!" she releases his tie and walks away from him.

In the end she couldn't bring herself to talk to him after all. She just left.


End file.
